Dirty Dreams
by illicit-explicit
Summary: Steve rushes into Tony's room one day, thinking that the genius is having a nightmare only to find that the dream was a little dirtier than that. Warnings: plot what plot/porn without plot daddy kink


Steve is always up fairly early for a run, he'll wake up much earlier than the others, go for a workout, be back for a shower and still be up before Tony. Not that that's much of a surprise though, Tony tends to wake up much later than the average person, when he actually goes to bed in the first place that is.

So while he doesn't expect Tony to be awake, he wanders over to his room anyway, for whatever reason he has. He steps close to his door and murmurs loudly enough for him to hear but quietly enough not to wake him. 'Tony?' he whispers softly and as a response he can hear a groan.

Well, perhaps not a response. Just in case he opens his mouth again but he can hear Tony call out a cry.

He feels worry rise in his throat at the thought of his friend having a nightmare and opens the door carefully and quietly. 'Tones?' he calls out, turning the light on as he closes the door. Although, as he turns back around his face heats up at the sight of his friend writhing on his bed, the sheets on the floor, in nothing but boxers. Boxers that seem to be much more strained than usual.

At the bright light, Tony begins to wake up, looking over, dazed and confused, at Steve. 'Steve?' he practically moans. At this, the supersoldier can feel half of his blood focusing on his face and the other half rushing between his legs.

'S-sorry,' he stutters out quickly. 'I- I thought you were having a nightmare,' he tries to explain but his eyes betray him, sliding down Tony's sweaty form to stare at the tent in his underwear.

'Steve,' he moans again, prompting him to walk forwards until he's standing over Tony, admiring his body. The engineer's hands slide down to rub against his clothed erection and his eyes stay trained on Steve. 'Don't worry, Cap. My dream was much more pleasant that that.'

'Yeah?' he asks, his hands stuck to his sides and his eyes glued to Tony's. He pants out as he continues, 'What was it about, then?'

Tony smirks at this, his hips pressing up into the pressure of his hands. 'Well, you were in it. You were lending me a hand with something.'

Steve groans at this, no longer able to restrain himself, climbing on top of Tony who wraps his hands around his neck. He grinds their hips together moaning out another question, 'Just a hand? I could give you a whole lot more.'

This time, it's Steve's turn to smirk as Tony's eyes flutter shut and his hips thrust upwards desperately. 'Ste- Help me,' he begs and Steve leans down to kiss and bite and suck along his jawline.

He leans up to Tony's ear and whispers huskily, 'What do you want me to do, baby?' His hands slide down to the waistband of Tony's boxers and Tony bucks his hips upwards but Steve's hands pull away. 'Tell me.'

Tony looks uncharacteristically flustered and needy, giving Steve a sense of pride. He has done that to the genius who always seems to know exactly what to say. 'Please,' he whines and Steve tuts at him, pulling back further, only making Tony look more desperate.

'Tell Daddy exactly what you want,' he orders and Tony moans, his eyes widening in shock.

'Please, Daddy,' he begs, letting out a breathy moan, squirming underneath Steve. 'Fuck me.'

Steve doesn't need much more convincing, leaning down to kiss Tony, his tongue easily slipping inside his mouth, Tony giving himself over to him. His fingers hook around Tony's boxers and slip them down, allowing Tony to kick them away, momentarily pulling away from the kiss, panting loudly.

Suddenly Tony is very aware that he is completely naked and Steve is still fully clothed, reaching for the bottom of him t-shirt and pulling it up and over his head. Almost immediately his hands drop to Steve's jogging bottoms, pulling them down as far as he can reach.

'Oh, baby,' Steve begins, discarding the trousers but keeping his gaze on Tony. 'You seem quite eager to get rid of Daddy's clothes,' he observes, holding down Tony's arms.

'Yes Daddy, I need your cock,' he confesses, trying to move underneath Steve's strong grip.

'Uh, uh, uh,' Steve warns, holding him tightly, not wanting it to be over so soon. 'I want to have my fun before I fill you up, baby,' he promises and Tony whines, his cock hard and begging to be touched.

All at once, Tony's suddenly let free from Steve's grasp as he crawls backwards and grabs Tony's thighs. He buries his head between his legs, his tongue immediately diving into his tight hole.

Shocked, Tony gasps out, his hands grabbing the sheets as he moans obscenely. 'Daddy! Oh yes, Daddy, please more,' he calls unable to hold himself back.

Steve's tongue explores Tony's hole, licking the rim before diving back in as he sucks gently at the skin. Tony can do nothing but moan and beg for more, desperate for Steve to bury himself inside him.

Thankfully Steve gives him a task as he shoves his fingers in his mouth to suck and lick. Tony happily does so, making sure the fingers are wet and dripping in his saliva, knowing what Steve wants them wet for. He lifts his chest as Steve continues to rim him, in so much pleasure that he feels an orgasm creeping up on him as he nears the edge.

When he pulls away, Tony whimpers at the loss, only to have his legs stretched higher and further apart as one of Steve's fingers slide into him, quickly but still softly. 'Daddy, I don't need prep,' he insists and Steve smirks down at him, ready for an explanation. 'Please, Daddy I'm a slut, I'm always stretched out for you.'

At this comment Steve adds another finger and pants, wanting so badly to just fuck him. 'Oh, baby, are you Daddy's little slut?' he asks and Tony nods quickly, jumping as another finger is added. 'When was the last time you had something up this nice little ass of yours?'

'L-last night, Daddy,' Tony answers, struggling to form coherent sentences. 'I fucked myself on my dildo. I imagined it was you, Daddy, and I screamed for you to fuck me harder. Then I dreamed of you filling me up over and over again with your big cock and your cum.'

Steve can't take anymore, pulling his fingers out of Tony, perhaps a little roughly and dropping his underwear. His hard cock springs free and Tony whimpers at the sight.

'Oh, baby, my cock is going to feel so much better than that dildo of yours,' he promises, the tip pressing against Tony's tight hole that is slicked up with saliva. As he pushes in Tony makes little noises of pleasure and pain, still pushing against Steve for more. 'How are you still so tight?' he wonders aloud which Tony seems pleased with.

'You're just so big, Daddy,' he says, prompting Steve to push himself further inside of him until he's fully buried inside him. Tony grinds his ass against Steve, trying to get him to move, begging him, 'I want you so bad Daddy, please just fuck me.'

Being a loving friend, Steve obeys, pulling away by just a few inches before slamming back into Tony, much quicker. He continues to do this pulling out further each time and gradually increasing his speed. 'Fuck, baby, you're so good. So good for Daddy, oh baby boy,' he spills out each word as he fucks into Tony again and again, harder and harder.

Tony can barely speak anymore just making consistent noises of pleasure each time that Steve hits his prostate, his eyes closing and rolling back. 'Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,' he begs, his hands gripping Steve's shoulders as he lets out a loud moan, coming all over his chest.

As his hole pulses around Steve's cock at the orgasm, Steve can feel himself coming close to his own, staring down at the mess he's made of Tony beneath him. Then as Tony opens his eyes again, recovering from his orgasm, he whines quietly, 'Please, Daddy, fill me up.'

Almost as if on cue, Steve moans loudly, coming inside Tony, riding his orgasm as he continues to fuck into him. As he comes down from the orgasm, he looks at Tony who looks so smug and pulls out of him, some of his come dribbling out.

He reaches over to Tony's nightstand and looks through his drawers, to find a butt plug, as well as the dildo he talked about earlier. 'Can't have it all escaping can we?' he smirks, pushing the plug in Tony's overly sensitive hole, making him jump.

As he looks back up at Tony, he can see his smug look has disappeared and been replaced with one of neediness. 'Oh, baby, I can't wait to fuck you again,' he mumbles, laying down next to him and pulling him back to spoon him, the butt plug nestled on his cock.

'Yes, Daddy,' Tony murmurs, half asleep already but still wanting to please Steve.


End file.
